1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer film material for the pipe-shaped body of a tube, containing at least one barrier layer, where the film material is of thickness d extending from the outside of the pipe-shaped body to the inside of the same.
2. Background Art
Known are three-layer plastic films produced by the company SOLVAY under the trade name CLARENE.RTM. composite; the said composite is for the pipe-shaped body of tubes and comprises a laminate of LDPE/EVOH/LDPE. The EVOH is a middle layer with barrier properties. The properties of such a tube body is adequate for many applications involving volatile aroma-forming constituents.
As with all tube bodies made of plastic, the diffusion of aroma forming substances or constituents into the plastic layers can be a disadvantage.